Trudne życie, trudne sprawy
by Shiyagi
Summary: Poważny tytuł do niepoważnego opowiadania. Po wygranym meczu z Rakuzan Kagami i Pokolenie Cudów znaleźli się w sytuacji.. co tu dużo kryć, bardzo dziwnej.


Z góry błagam o litość, to mój pierwszy raz. Z moim zdrowiem psychicznym jest trochę ciężko.. co z resztą widać po tym ficu. XD Nie, nic nie brałam, ani nie skonsultowałam się z lekarzem tudzież farmaceutą.  
>Przepraszam za nich wszystkich, w pewnym momencie fic wymknął mi się spod kontroli.. Oni już zaczęli tam robić co im się żywnie podobało.. D:<br>Ps. Tak, zdarza mi się wykorzystywać teksty powstałe w polskich filmach. Niektóre tak bardzo zapadają w pamięć, że aż ciężko mi tego nie robić. Z góry to przyznaję.

Raczej od razu domyślicie się, z czyjej perspektywy wszystko jest opisane. Miłego czytania. :D

* * *

><p>Cholera, ale mnie boli głowa.. Fakt faktem wygraliśmy wczoraj mecz z Rakuzan, ale nie powinienem mieć kaca – w końcu po wszystkim nic nie piliśmy. No nic, czas się podnieść. Nie mogę wiecznie tak leżeć.<br>To tylko moja wyobraźnia, czy faktycznie z mojej dupy coś zwisa? Może się obejrzę..  
>Chryste, to jest.. OGON?! I w ogóle gdzie ja jestem?! Czemu tu są kraty?! Zapuszkowali mnie?! Jestem w areszcie?! Może ktoś mi dosypał coś do soku, dla zabawy przyczepił ogon, a jak próbowałem wrócić do domu to policja mnie zgarnęła?! Nie, chwilę.. Jeśli jestem w areszcie, to tu powinni być policjanci, nie rodzice z dziećmi którzy radośnie się na mnie gapią i robią zdjęcia. Co jest, kurwa? I.. jakoś dziwnie stoję, jakbym miał dodatkową parę nóg..<br>- Mamo, ale ten tygrys dziwny, w ogóle nie jest fajny!  
>Dzięki, dziewczynko. Zaraz.. CZY ONA POWIEDZIAŁA TYGRYS?! O nie. O nie. O nie. Muszę się obudzić. Muszę się obudzić. To pierdolony, kurewsko zły sen. To wcale nie tak, że obudziłem się w ciele tygrysa, w zoo.<p>

* * *

><p>Ale niestety chyba się obudziłem. Ludzie, idźcie stąd, muszę ogarnąć, co się, kurwa, dzieje, a jeszcze lepiej – dowiedzieć się, co się stało!<br>- Hej..  
>Świetnie, jeszcze do tego głos w mojej głowie.<br>- Ej..  
>Mam pierwsze objawy poważnej schizofrenii. A może nieświadomie odbywam podróże astrologiczne i przeniosłem swoją duszę do ciała tygrysa? Nie, popierdoliło mnie do reszty.. Albo nie wiem, umarłem we śnie i właśnie jestem w swoim kolejnym wcieleniu.. Albo jestem pijany. Naćpany. Albo wciąż śpię, tylko nie zdaję sobie z tego sprawy.<br>- Odezwij się..  
>Nie wytrzymam.<br>- CZEGO, KURWA?  
>Niestety w całym swoim nieogarnięciu, nieświadomy faktu, że nie posiadam ludzkiej mowy, ryknąłem i rozproszyłem wszystkich. Został tylko jakiś merdający ogonem pies. Automatycznie odskoczyłem – mimo mojej formy strach do psów pozostał.<br>- To ty, Kagamicchi?  
>Kagamicchi? Chwila moment.. Przyjrzałem się dokładnie psu. Ma przekłute lewe ucho.. Kise?<br>- Ty też?!  
>- Dzięki Bogu, wreszcie ktoś znajomy! Sam nie rozumiem, o co tu chodzi. Jak tylko się obudziłem, to ludzie dookoła zaczęli coś gadać o psie stróżującym, po czym się okazało, że chodziło o mnie.. A, że twoja klatka była najbliżej, to od razu przybiegłem sprawdzić..<br>Super. Gorzej być nie mogło. Jestem spanikowanym tygrysem uwięzionym w klatce, nie wiadomo skąd, nie wiadomo jak, a jedyne stworzenie, które się mnie nie boi, to pies, którym, jest Kise. Mógłbym się już w końcu obudzić? Wszystko przeżyję. Zlanie potem, zsikanie się do łóżka, krzyki, wszystko.. O, może spróbuję przywalić łbem w ścianę.

Jestem debilem. Boli mnie czacha. Czyli nie śnię.  
>- Kagamicchi, boli cię?! Czemu przywaliłeś w ścianę? Wszystko dobrze? A w ogóle, słuchałeś mnie?<br>- Nic nie jest, kurwa, dobrze. Chcę stąd wyjść. Chcę wrócić do życia człowiekiem.  
>- Wiem, też mi się nie podoba bycie psem.<br>- Pasuje ci ta forma..  
>- Zamknij się! – zaszczekał. I tym samym przywołał strażnika, który pomyślał, że coś jest ze mną nie tak. Ale gdy zobaczył mnie skamieniałego, zrozumiał, że zastrzyk uspokajający nie jest potrzebny i znowu poszedł. Ile ja bym dał, człowieku, żeby się z tobą zamienić miejscami..<br>- Słuchaj, Kise, szczerze ci powiem – z tego miejsca gówno mogę. Kraty wyglądają na dosyć silne, nie mogę ich wyłamać. Rozejrzę się tu, ale wątpię, żebym mógł coś zrobić. Za to ty jesteś na wolności – powiedziałeś, że jesteś psem stróżującym, tak?  
>- Na to wygląda, raczej nikt nie powiedziałby do człowieka ,,Idź popilnuj pawianów, a nie se leżysz, durny kundlu".<br>- No to idź i dowiedz się, czy są tu jacyś.. inni poza nami. W sensie, przeniesieni.  
>Kiwnął tą swoją łepetynką i poleciał w siną dal. Zostałem sam. Jedyne, co tu jest, to kawałki steków (podejrzewam, że to mój obiad – mogę się zrzygać? Surowe mięso..) kawałki drewna, te cholerne kraty i.. korytarzyk? Jakiś taki.. na moje wymiary. Niewiele się zastanawiając, bo w zasadzie nie mam tu ani nic do roboty, ani ochoty, by oglądały mnie jakieś dzieciaki i robiły mi zdjęcia. Chociaż mogą, bo jestem, kurwa, tygrysem w zoo. Zobaczę lepiej, co jest za korytarzykiem. Albo za górką. Wiadomo – bunkrów nie ma, ale może będzie zajebiście.<p>

* * *

><p>Nie było zajebiście. ,,Za górką" było coś w rodzaju miniaturowej dżungli i dalej kraty. I co ja mam tu do cholery robić, udawać, że poluję? W ogóle przepraszam – zamierzają mi dla rozrywki wrzucać małe zwierzątka, żebym je zjadał, albo imitował polowanie? Po moim trupie, jestem tygrysem wegetarianinem i byle czego nie jadam. Gotowane żarełko, albo paszoł won. I nie jestem pewien, bo krzaczory wszystko mi zasłaniają, ale chyba mam sąsiada. Byłoby śmiesznie, gdyby się okazało, że..<br>- Taiga?  
>Kurwa, dlaczego.. Jak ja bym chciał, żeby to znowu był tylko głos w mojej głowie..<br>- Akashi?  
>Po drugiej stronie kraty przyglądał mi się lew. Z heterochromią. Nie mogłem dostać za sąsiada nie wiem, Aomine? Nie lubię dziada, ale jest bardzo podobny do mnie, więc w takiej sprawie dosyć łatwo bym się z nim dogadał. Nie merdałby ogonem jak głupi i nie patrzyłby na mnie morderczym wzrokiem.<br>- Miło cię widzieć, tygrysku.  
>- Chrzań się, panie lwie.<br>Czy jego aktualna sytuacja ani trochę nie dziwi? Może to dla niego normalne by budzić się w ciele Króla Zwierząt. Z drugiej strony, ta forma zdecydowanie pasuje do jego osobowości. A zresztą, co ja się będę zastanawiał nad jego ciałem, od razu zapytam.  
>- Wiesz może, co tu się dzieje?<br>- Chciałbym, ale nie. Niemniej jednak nie ukrywam, że to ciało całkiem mi się podoba, mogłoby być trochę zgrabniejsze, bo ciężko mi się poruszać będąc tak wielkim, do tego słońce mi grzeje w grzywę, bo chyba obudziliśmy się w samo południe..  
>- Czy ty nie jesteś, do cholery, ani trochę zdziwiony?!<br>Masz ci los, znowu ryknąłem. Muszę się przyzwyczaić. Albo nauczyć się kontrolować. Zaraz, do czego ja się chcę przyzwyczajać i co kontrolować, ja chcę się obudzić bo moja sytuacja jest tak pojebana, ze nie wierzę, że to się dzieje naprawdę.  
>- Jestem, ale nie istnieje żadne logiczne wyjaśnienie tej sytuacji. Więc po co mam tracić swój cenny czas na rozważania, w których nie dojdę do żadnej sensownej konkluzji? A teraz przepraszam, mam tu trzy dostojne lwice i obiadek, więc jestem trochę zajęty. Przy okazji – zwracaj się do mnie grzeczniej, w końcu jestem królem tego zoo.<br>- A, pierdol się.  
>- To był rozkaz, a moje rozkazy są absol.. Gdzie idziesz?<br>- Spać. Słyszałem tę formułkę już kilka razy, znudziła mnie.  
>- Jak w nocy stąd ucieknę to ci zacisnę kły na gardle.<br>Roześmiałbym się, ale tygrysy się nie śmieją. Bo w sumie, to trochę ciężko będzie mu to zrobić.

_Kilka godzin później  
><em>Faktycznie się gdzieś kimnąłem. Im dłużej pozostaję w tej pierdolonej klatce, tym bardziej uświadamiam sobie, że to nie sen.  
>I to nie sen, że przed moją klatką stoi Kise w swoim durnowatym psim ciele, i macha ogonem jak pojebany. Zaskoczeniem jest inny fakt – już jest noc. To może mógłbym jakoś stąd zwiać? Tylko, kurwa, jak..<br>- Kagamicchi, zrobiłem, co kazałeś! Przy okazji, współczuję z powodu sąsiada..  
>- COŚ MÓWIŁEŚ, RYOUTA? CIEBIE TEŻ MAM UPOLOWAĆ? MOJE PANIE, DZISIAJ NA KOLACJĘ MAMY PSA!<br>Widzę ostro tam zarywa te lwice. Lew-dżentelmen. Animal Planet miałoby niezły materiał na film dokumentalny.  
>- Prze.. Przepraszam!<br>Pies przepraszający lwa. Ale się musiałem czymś zjarać..  
>- W każdym razie, Kagamicchi, spróbuję coś zrobić, żeby cię stąd uwolnić, Akashicchiego też. Spotkamy się wszyscy na wybiegu dla pingwinów.<p>

* * *

><p>Kise okazał się bardzo sprytny jak na psa – bo który pies stróżujący wpadłby na to, by wynająć małpę do pootwierania klatek?<br>Niepewnie mi się chodzi. Nic dziwnego – niecodziennie nagle musisz chodzić na czterech łapach, do tego jeszcze ogon ci zwisa z dupy i jesteś, co tu dużo kryć, ogromnym, mięsożernym ssakiem.  
>Po wyjściu z klatki w duchu odetchnąłem z ulgą. Nic mi się tu nie podoba, ale lepiej być poza więzieniem, niż w nich. Bo to jest więzienie. Jeśli wrócę do ludzkiej formy, to nigdy nie pójdę do zoo. Przysięgam.<br>Kise po drodze zgarnął jeszcze Akashiego i kilka innych zwierząt, ale w tym chaosie ciężko było rozpoznać, kto jest kim. Krzyczeli jeden przez drugiego.  
>Dotarliśmy do wybiegu dla pingwinów. I wtedy zdałem sobie sprawę, że ekipa jest nieco dziwna – pantera, żyrafa, żabka, której mało co nie zgniotłem w trakcie biegu, kundel, lew.<br>Akashi, to znaczy, Pan Lew, od razu usadowił się na lodowej wysepce dla pingwinów i przemówił:  
>- Moi drodzy kompani, znaleźliśmy się w sytuacji wyjątkowo niebywałej, gdyby nie moje doskonałe położenie, to byłbym niewątpliwie tak spanikowany, jak wy wszyscy. Jednak właśnie teraz powinniśmy..<br>- Akaaa-chin, rzucają ci na wybieg jakieś cukierki? Dasz miii? – ni z tego ni z owego wtrąciła żyrafa. Dobra nasza, przynajmniej już wiem, kim jest ten olbrzym z długachną szyją. Też się trafiło Murasakibarze..  
>- Cukierki? Do lwa, kurwa, do lwa?! – oburzenie pantery uświadomiło mi, że dzikim kotem stojącym tuż obok mnie jest Aomine.<br>- Hmpf. Nie drzyjcie się tak, nanodayo. – żabka poprawiła nieistniejące okulary. Midorima, współczuję..  
>- Co nie drzyjcie, co nie drzyjcie?! Nie widzicie, w jakim pojebanym położeniu jesteśmy?! Jesteśmy w jakimś, kurde, zoo, w porąbanych ciałach, nie wiemy, co tu robimy!<br>- Właśnie, właśnie! – przytaknął panterze Kise.  
>Boże. Za co, co ja tu robię..<br>- W ogóle co teraz będzie?! Jak my będziemy tutaj żyć?! – niestety mimo pozornego spokoju mnie również puściły nerwy.  
>- Proszę panterę, tygrysa i kundla o spokój, albo będę zmuszony was wyprosić. – rzekł pan Lew.<br>Jak dorwę dziada za ten rozkazujący ton, to się nie pozbiera. Może on jest królem zwierząt, ale ja jestem królem dżungli i nie pozwolę tak sobą poniewierać, do jasnej ciasnej. Jakąś tygrysią dumę jednak mam!  
>Co ja pierdolę, król dżungli.. Tygrysia duma.. Zaczynam tracić rozum.<br>- Kundla? Jestem pięknym psem, rodowodowym, do tego, uwaga – psem stróżującym, i jako pies stróżujący wymagam trochę szacunku! – lamentował Kise.  
>- Jeeeść.. – widzieliście kiedyś żyrafę wołającą o jedzenie? Ja też nie. Aż do teraz.<br>- Czy moglibyście się wszyscy, proszę, uspokoić i posłuchać, co ma do powiedzenia Akashi-kun?  
>Stanęliśmy jak wryci. Żabka, to znaczy, Midorima, aż zarechotała.<br>Bo tuż przed naszymi oczyma obok Akashiego stanął pingwin.  
>- Proszę, nie bądźcie tacy głośni, mam współlokatorów, którzy uwielbiają grozić sobie nawzajem wrzuceniem na pożarcie do lwów.<br>- Spokojnie, Tetsuya, przecież cię nie zjem.  
>- Ty nie, ale twoje lwice raczej nie będą miały takich oporów, Akashi-kun.<br>Starczy tych uprzejmości i ich braku. Czas przejść do działania.  
>- Dobra, skoro tu wszyscy jesteśmy, to co robimy dalej? – odważyłem się zapytać.<br>- Jak to co? Opychamy się za darmochę! Mógłby mi ktoś jeszcze podrzucić pornogazetki, byłbym wdzięczny. – inteligentna odpowiedź Aomine sprawiła, że zaliczyłem tygrysiego facepalma.  
>- Aomine-kun, a potrafisz czytać?<br>- Pornogazetek się nie czyta, je się ogląda i się do nich..  
>Przycisnąłem jego łapę swoją.<br>- Nie kończ. Samo wyobrażenie pantery fapiącej do pornogazetek przechodzi ludzkie pojęcie.  
>- Tak jak moja zajebistość.<br>Pan Lew nie wytrzymał braków w inteligencji czarnego, dzikiego kota.  
>- Daiki, oddal się i pozwól nam dokończyć Nadzwyczajne Zebranie.<br>- Ale... !  
>- Bo cię zagryzę i rzucę moim lwicom na obiad. Nie będziesz mi się sprzeciwiał.<br>Aomine nie odważył się dalej kłócić z Akashim i pobiegł do swojej klatki.  
>- Skoro już zostałem dopuszczony do głosu, to pozwólcie, że oznajmię szczegółowo opracowany przeze mnie plan działania, w swej prostocie najlepszy – będziemy żyli, jak gdyby nigdy nic. Bo nie możemy nic zrobić ani z tą sytuacją, ani z ciałami, w których się znaleźliśmy. Właśnie, mógłby mnie ktoś podrapać tam z tyłu, bo ja nie bardzo mogę..<br>- Yeeey, dzieci będą mi rzucać słodyczee ~ - rzucił Murasakibara. Żyrafa myśląca o cukierkach. To jest żyrafa. Która myśli, że dzieci będą rzucać jej słodycze. On naprawdę poza koszykówką jest do niczego.  
>- Hmpf. Będę zdobywał swoje lucky itemy w sklepach z pamiątkami. Blisko, szybko i wygodnie, nanodayo. – Midorima po raz kolejny poprawił swoje nieistniejące okulary. Nawet ty?! Ty, który jako człowiek byłeś tak inteligentny?<br>- Żeby cię ktoś nie podeptał. – sarknąłem.  
>Czy tylko ja tutaj mam jeszcze jakiekolwiek szare komórki, godność i rozum człowieka?<br>- W sumie nie tak źle.. Może wreszcie dostanę trochę uczucia, ktoś będzie mnie głaskał, nagradzał, nazywał kochaną psinką, do tego to ja mam tak naprawdę jakąkolwiek władzę.. I.. nikt nie będzie mnie kopał ani nazywał idiotą.. Nie mogę się przytulić do Kurokocchiego, ale jakoś to przeżyję – to ja w końcu będę przytulany! Dzieci kochają pieski, na pewno któreś będzie chciało! – ni z tego ni z owego pies zaczął merdać ogonem, wyobraziwszy sobie nadchodzącą przyszłość.  
>Tu jest coraz gorzej.<br>- Ja również nie mogę narzekać – codzienne pożywienie, trzy piękne lwice które zabiegają o moje względy, jak żadna kobieta przez całe moje życie, jestem panem i władcą. Ja tu rządzę i rozkazuję, nie ty, Ryouta.  
>Tego Kise zdzierżyć nie mógł. Można to spokojnie nazwać obrazą władcy.<br>- Powiedz to jeszcze raz jak będziesz chciał wyjść z klatki.  
>- Czyżbyś mi groził? – Akashi podniósł się i niebezpiecznie zbliżył do Kise, który po mijającej chwili odwagi i psiego buntu zaczął się trząść.<br>- N-nie..  
>- To siedź cicho. Dzieci, rybki i psy głosu nie mają. Tutaj głos mam ja.<br>- A-ano.. A-Akashi-kun..  
>- Słucham, Tetsuya? – no ciekawe, czy Kuroko jeszcze coś wymyślił, jakby już było mało po tej wesołej gromadce zjebów.<br>- Od dłuższego czasu stoisz na mojej płetwie..  
>- Ach, wybacz. Nie zauważyłem.<br>Oszaleję. Dosyć tego.  
>- CZY WY, DO CHOLERY, KOMPLETNIE POSTRADALIŚCIE ZMYSŁY?! NAPRAWDĘ TO JEST DLA WAS TAKIE NORMALNE, ŻE BUDZICIE SIĘ W KLATKACH, LUDZIE SIĘ GAPIĄ, ROBIĄ WAM ZDJĘCIA, JESTEŚCIE NIE W SWOICH..<br>- Dobre cycki..  
>Zdębiałem. Jak długo Aomine leżał obok i przeglądał swoją pornogazetkę, że już nawet nie zapytam skąd ją ma?<br>- A-Aomine.. ?  
>- Miałeś chyba się oddalić, czyż nie? – groźnie zabrzmiało. Czas uciekać, pan Lew traci cierpliwość.<br>- A, tak. Ale nudno mi w sumie samemu. Poza tym małpa nie chciała mnie wpuścić spowrotem. Kise, jeśli myślisz, że to jest takie, kurwa, zabawne, że wejścia do mojej klatki pilnuje goryl, to ty się przeliczyłeś, a ja się z tobą POLICZĘ. No, ale przynajmniej w śmietniku znalazłem fajne pisemko.  
>- Sprzeciwiłeś mi się, i zostaniesz za to ukarany.<br>Pozwólcie, że nie opiszę tego, jak to lew rzucił się na panterę, pingwin ze strachu schował się w swojej kryjówce, żyrafa zaczęła podjadać resztki gofrów w śmietniku a żabka uciekła.  
>Ja już nie mogę. Ja mam dosyć. Czuję, że robi mi się słabo.. Co to wszystko ma być.. Nie mam siły..<p>

* * *

><p>No i, kurwa, miałem rację – to jednak wszystko był tylko sen. Obudziłem się zlany potem, zsikałem łóżko, ale za to poruszałem na dwóch nogach i dostałem z góry solidny opierdol od Kuroko – bo od razu do niego zadzwoniłem z pytaniem, czy jest na wybiegu pingwinów.<br>Polecił mi udać się do Izby Wytrzeźwień, bo chyba zamiast do domu poszedłem się nachlać.  
>Życie jest takie trudne..<p> 


End file.
